Colorblind
by matilda030788
Summary: MacDick story set after Not Pictured, mostly AU but will get spoilery for season 3 in the future. As for ratings T for now, even though there's nothing yet, but it might get dirrty in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Mac/Dick story set after "Not Pictured", even though kinda AU at some point will get spoilery of season 3.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I wish it was, but RT is stubborn and won't give it to me, I'm gonna try and ask for Dick this Christmas, who knows?!

Oh, and so you know, I love reviews, so please make me happy by letting me know what you think about it, after all this is my second fic ever!

* * *

Five days. Five days since she smiled, five days since she last slept and didn't have nightmares, five days since she lost him.

Here she was, at the cemetery, watching the closed casket, not even able to see his face, not that there's something to see, the fall was severe, still it felt wrong to say goodbye to the wooden box.

A lot of people gathered here, some people she knew, those were mostly 09ners and their parents. She could feel their stares, after all she was a girlfriend of a mass murderer who jumped from the Neptune Grand. Cassidy's mom spend a lot of money not to let this story hit the news, but it was Neptune, where people need to gossip just as much as they need to breathe. For most of the people who came it was a show, they wanted to see infamous boy, who send a bus off the cliff and blew up mayor's plane, plus he was son f one of the wealthiest man in Neptune, so it was a way to show their respect to the family, wealthy people are hypocritical this way. Reality was, none of them cared about Cassidy when he was alive, just like no one cared now. His father didn't even show up, and his mom came only to keep family's image. There was only one person there who cared for Cassidy just like she did, and even though they were never friends, partly she was there for him.

Blond boy was standing in the first row refusing to take his eyes off the casket, he looked so small and vulnerable she had to come close and take his hand. He looked at her for a moment and she could see gratitude in his big blue eyes along with all the sadness in the world. They stood this way watching the coffin slowly going under ground, taking away from them the boy they once knew and love, but turns out never actually knew, it was the end of Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas.

After the funeral was over everyone was invited to Casablancas mansion "to say goodbye" to Cassidy, but Mac knew that for most of the people here it was just an opportunity to eat fancy food and gossip some more about the boy who stained their community's reputation.

She has been here before, but it was always with Cassidy by her side and being here alone wasn't the same. She couldn't explain what she was doing here, still somehow she felt she had to come, like maybe here she would be able to find answers to questions that tortured her for the last five days.

Trying not to stay unnoticeable she climbed the stares, and there it was, the reason she came. She slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect to see inside, but nothing really changed, it was the same as he left it. She sat on the bed hugging his pillow. It still smelled like him, so for a moment she could close her eyes and imagine him sitting right beside her.

What are you doing here? – Angry voice brought her from her fantasies. She opened her eyes to see Dick standing in front of her.

I…I just… I wanted to say goodbye. – Mac was a little confused, she didn't expect him to be so furious, out of all the people in this world she expected him to understand her.

You can't be here, you can't touch anything… - Dick grabbed the pillow Mac was still holding. – You have no right to be here. LEAVE, NOW! – Mac felt her eyes filling up with tears, after comforting him this morning at the funeral she felt he owed her a simple right to say goodbye to the boy she loved.

You can't be serious! – Now she was furious. – I loved him, I have a right to say goodbye to him!

If you loved him so much, than why couldn't you stop him from falling, couldn't see how broken he was, couldn't help him! – Now they were standing just a few inches from each other and you could read rage on their faces.

At least I didn't treat him like shit for all this years! – She said it and regretted it the next minute. Now he had a look of a boy, whose puppy was just hit by a car (or a boy whose brother jumped off the Neptune Grand five days ago), good thinking Mac, make him think it was his fault. She wanted to take it back, tell him how sorry she was, but knew it won't make him feel better, so she looked at him with her apologetic look, hoping he understands she doesn't mean it this way.

Just leave. – His voice was quiet and he seemed even more broken than before. He was afraid to hurt him even more, so she decided to leave. When she was exiting the room she heard his quiet sobs, she never felt this guilty before in her life.

She came by the next day, wanting to apologize, but he was gone, it was too late.

* * *

**P.S. **Sorry for mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and don't ave beta. I did, but I was lazy and didn't write for awhile, still they want to come back, or if someone else wants to be my beta I will be forever grateful! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm really sorry it took so long, but my final year in high school was just too hectic, and even though I have finals now, I promise to find some time to update. This chapter is set during "Spit & Eggs", but goes kinda AU, since nothing like that happened in the show.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing really changed since the previous chapter, I still don't own "Veronica Mars". Oh, and in case you were wondering, I didn't get dick for Christmas, well, there is still my Birthday in a little over a month, a girl can dream, can't she ;).

I still don't have a beta, so mistakes are all mine.

* * *

Ok, so coming to this party was the worst idea ever, but who could say no to a pleading Veronica, somehow she doubted it was even possible, her friend was good at persuading. But now she was standing in the room full of drunk frat boys, not knowing anyone around, except for Piz, not knowing about what was happening, and where everyone went.

- Have you seen Veronica? – she had to find her blond friend, to make sure that everything was alright, somehow she had a bad feeling, she hadn't seen her in awhile, and in Veronica's case it most probably meant she got herself in trouble.

- Not in a while. – Piz was lost in his thoughts, more interested in a party, than in something Mac was asking.

How can he be so calm in a situation like this?! It seemed as if he forgotten that they were here to help veronica catch a serial rapist, not to enjoy the party. A boy was cute with his puppy dog eyes and a huge crush on Veronica, but he was too nice for this town, known to corrupt people. He didn't know where he signed himself into, when he came to Neptune, it was no Beaverton, or whatever little town he came from. Sometimes she envied that he was able to stay this naïve after spending so much time here, but mostly it was irritating. If he doesn't grow up soon, the town will eat him alive.

- I better go find her. – Mac turned to leave, not waiting for Piz to answer.

Going through a crowd of people, not seeing any familiar face, she was starting to panic. Something bad was going to happen, knowing her friend she could easily go after the rapist on her own, Mac just hoped Wallace was there not letting her do something extremely stupid.

She was brought from her thoughts by two hands, that suddenly wrapped around her waist.

- Bonny, babe, where have you been? I've been missing you. – A familiar voice came from behind her back.

Mac quickly turned around, releasing herself from a tight embrace.

- Ghostworld?! You are not Bonny. – A blond surfer was staring at her in surprise.

- Wow, college really did you good, you are getting smarter by the minute.- Mac couldn't help but to be sarcastic.

- And you are still one bitchy little Ghostworld. Guess STD can do that to people. – Dick said pointing at her T-shirt.

Mac sighed. Dick Casablancas wasn't someone she had strength to deal tonight.

- Have you seen Veronica? – But she could use him for information.

- I saw Ronnie with Logan before. One word – awkward.

- And where is Logan? – Somehow, knowing that Logan was around to help, calmed her. They might not be the best couple, but he would kill for her, and vice versa.

- Last I saw him he was leaving with that Wolly-kid, that is always around Veronica. So what, Mackie, you got abandoned by your friends, huh? – Dick smirked, changing the subject.

- I really don't have time for it. – Mac rolled her eyes and was ready to leave, but Dick took her arm, stopping her.

- Hold on, Ghostworld, you seem like super freaked out. What's going on?

- And why do you care? – Dick Casablancas caring about other people - that's a first.

- Well, hello, it's my fraternity, so I'm like a host here. Plus, Logan will totally kick my ass if something happens to his precious Ronica. – Dick said seriously.

- Fine. – Mac just wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. – Long story short, I think Veronica might have gone after the Hearst rapist alone, so I have to find her as soon as possible.

- Oh. Ok, let's go. – Dick took her hand, and started to move towards the exit.

- Wait a second. Where do you think you are going? – Mac was surprised by the turn of events.

- To help you find Ronnie. Duh, didn't you hear the part about getting my ass kicked by Logan. You should really pay attention when someone is speaking. – At that moment Mac understood that she was stuck with Dick Casablancas.

Even though she was against him tagging along, Mac soon realized, that he too can be helpful. It didn't take Dick more than two minutes to find out from a guy sitting at a door, in what direction did Veronica go, and now they were headed towards the dorms, hoping to find some kind of clue there, where could Veronica go.

- So, Ghostworld, how you've been? Haven't seen you for a long time, it is if you are avoiding me. – Dick was the first to break the silence.

- Maybe I wouldn't, if you weren't acting like a jerk every time I'm around. – Mac was still bitter after their last encounter, her first night at Hearst.

- Bitchy much?! – Dick smirked.

- Jackass much?! – Mac really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

- You are still bitter about that night after orientation. I was drunk, you know I didn't mean those things I said, that time was hard for me. – Dick shrugged.

- And you think I was just peachy?. – Mac was starting to get angry. – Plus, since when is drinking an ultimate excu… - she wasn't able to finish the sentence, as Dick's hand was now covering her mouth.

- Shh… Do you hear it? It's like a whistle.

Mac was trying to listen carefully, but the only thing she could concentrate on was Dick's scent. He smelled like oranges and sea water, there was just something special about that scent that made her tremble inside, something that Dick Casablancas scent shouldn't do to one Cindy Mackenzie.

- Come on. It's coming from this way.

Dick once again grabbed her hand, and they hurried towards one of the buildings. They were just about to enter, when some guy ran past them.

- Hey, Mercer, dude. What's going on? – Dick asked.

- Go inside. I'm going to get help. – You could tell he was in a hurry. There was something suspicious about this guy. Dick was going to ask him something else, but Mac, not wanting to waste any more time, was already dragging him inside, knowing that something bad must have happened, and it most probably involved Veronica.

The rest of the night was like a blur for her. She remembers Veronica lying on the floor unconscious, ambulance taking her away, police coming, realization that it was actually that guy Mercer and, that they could have stopped him, if only Mac wouldn't drag Dick inside so fast. And the only thing that kept Mac saint was Dick, never letting go of her hand. Seeing him nearby, feeling his support, she felt grateful and started to understand, that there was more in Dick that meets the eyes, and that after this night their relationship were bound to change.


	3. Chapter 3

As always, I don't own anything, even though I could use my own Logan or Dick ;)

No beta, so all mistakes are mine, sorry for them.

I'm really sorry for not updating in like forever and posting just a transitional chapter like this after such a long absence, but if you are patient enough you'll see some MaDi with a little bit of LoVe in the next chapter. I'm not going to promise, but I will do my best to post as soon as possible. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they mean a world to me. xoxo

* * *

Mac was sitting in Veronica's apartment, once again listening to the story of how Mercer was captured. She already knew all of that, since she spent the night first at the hospital with Veronica and than being interrogated at the police station.

All this time Dick was by her side, holding her hand and giving her support that Mac certainly needed after everything that occurred that night.

So this story was mainly meant for Piz, who missed everything by staying at the party. At the moment he was regretting it, since he thought that he would be able to do something heroic and finally win Veronica's heart that was supposedly Logan-free at the moment. Seeing how her best friend continued looking at her phone she could only laugh at Piz, since it was without a doubt Logan's call Veronica was waiting for.

Instead though, it was Mac's phone that started ringing, playing "I'm too sexy" by Right Said Fred. Looking at caller ID she was surprised to see Dick's name, she didn't even though she had his number.

Dick kept surprising her. First he was suddenly playing a role of a real friend to her last night and now he was calling her, even though they were apart for less than two hours.

I have to take it. – Mac stood up.

Not knowing what Dick was about to say, she decided to take his call outside, away from her allseing friend. She caught Veronica's quizzical look, but luckily Piz asked some stupid question, giving Mac a chance to sneak out of the room.

Hello. – Mac finally was ready to talk.

Oh, thank God. It took you like forever to answer your phone, Mackie. – Dick voice was full of energy, despite the fact that he didn't sleep at all last night. On the other hand, Mac thought, he probably had numerous sleepless nights like that.

Did you program my phone to play "I'm too sexy" when you call?

I knew you'd like that. – Dick chuckled. – But that's not why I'm calling you. I have some bad news. Are you by any chance with Ronnie right now? – his voice suddenly became serious.

Yeap, I don't want to leave her alone after everything she had to go through last night. Why, what happened? – his serious tone made her worried.

It's Logan. He's kinda in jail. I just got his message, asking me to bail him out, saying something about crushing police car and giving someone what they deserve. Asking me not to tell Veronica, but I know if I don't she will be pissed, and that pixie is scary when she's pissed. I don't know what gotten into Logan.

I think I might. – Mac sighed. – Meet us at the police station in 20 minutes.

Wait, don't you wanna share your theory. – Dick sounded worried and confused.

They caught Mercer a couple of hours ago.

What does that have to… Oh… - Dick finally understood. – I better get there fast than. See you there Mackie. – he said, hanging up the phone.

When Mac entered the room, Veronica's eyes were immediately on her.

What happened? – Veronica asked immediately. – Who was that?

It's about Logan. He's kinda in jail. – Mac said slowly, afraid of her friends reaction.

What? How? Oh no, he didn't. – realization came upon Veronica.

I think he did. We gotta hurry.

Wait a second. – Veronica suddenly turned to Wallace. – You knew, didn't you?

What are you three talking about? – Piz looked confused, but no one paid attention to him.

It's a right thing to do. If Logan didn't do it, I would. – Wallace said calmly.

I can't believe you two. – Veronica was now angry.

What's going on in here? – Piz was suddenly yelling, trying to get their attention.

We have to go, Veronica. I told Dick we'd meet him at the police station in 20 minutes. You can feel him in, Wallace. – Mac took car keys from the counter and led her friend to the door.

I'm gonna kill him. – Veronica muttered.

Yet, you have to admit that you love him for that. – Mac said smiling.


End file.
